Go-Go's
1978 May 31, 1978 Masque, Hollywood, CA June 1, 1978 Masque, Hollywood, CA August 8, 1978 The Rock Corporation, Van Nuys, CA August 30, 1978 The Rock Corporation, Van Nuys, CA October 4, 1978 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting The Dickies) October 21, 1978 Roosevelt Hotel, Hollywood, CA November 10, 1978 BACES Hall, Los Angeles, CA 1979 January 26, 1979 Temple, San Francisco, CA February 10, 1979 New Masque, Los Angeles, CA February 16-17, 1979 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco, CA February 19, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with the Textones & Lydia Lunch) February 20-21, 1979 Blackies, Hollywood, CA February 29, 1979 Blackies, Hollywood, CA March 14, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA March 17, 1979 Elks Lodge, Los Angeles, CA March 27, 1979 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA May 11, 1979 Masque, Hollywood, CA May 17, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA May 20, 1979 Immaculate Heart College, Los Angeles, CA May 26, 1979 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco, CA June 7, 1979 Club 88, Los Angeles, CA June 17, 1979 Fleetwood, Redondo Beach, CA June 24, 1979 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA July 4, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA July 11, 1979 1979 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco, CA July 20, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA July 28, 1979 Santa Monica Civic, Santa Monica, CA (Battle of the Bands) August ?, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA August ?, 1979 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco, CA September 18, 1979 Gazzarri's, Hollywood, CA September 20, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA September 26, 1979 Club 88, Los Angeles, CA September 29, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA October 5, 1979 Club 88, Los Angeles, CA October 17, 1979 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA (Cancelled, replaced by Geza-X, supporting Weirdos & The Crowd) October 19-20, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA October 25, 1979 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (supported by X & The Gears) October 27, 1979 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco, CA October 30, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting Weirdos & Flyboys) October 31, 1979 Stardust Ballroom, Hollywood, CA November 28-December 2, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Madness) December 7, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA December 9, 1979 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA (Cancelled, replaced by Mnemonic Devices, supporting X & Black Flag) December 13-14, 1979 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with (13th) Bags & Human Hands & (14th) Code Blue) 1980 January 2, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA January 9, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Last) January 18-19, 1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA January 30, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA January 31, 1980 Myron's Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA February 6, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Mutants & Spoilers) February 12-13, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting X) February 19, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting Lydia Lunch, with Textones) March 8, 1980 The Arena, Culver City, CA March 9, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA March 14-16, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting Madness) March 29, 1980 Skeleton Club, San Diego, CA April 1-2, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supported by (1st) Wall of Voodoo & (2nd) Plugz) April 6, 1980 The Arena, Culver City, CA April 21, 1980 Winter Gardens, Margate, ENG (supporting Madness. Madness start a two-month tour of Britain and the continent with the Go-Go's as support. The UK leg was due to start on April 15, but the first five dates were cancelled as Woody’s dad was ill) April 22, 1980 Tiffany’s, Great Yarmouth, ENG (supporting Madness) April 23, 1980 Wirrina Stadium, Peterborough, ENG (supporting Madness) April 24, 1980 Tiffany’s, Coventry, ENG (supporting Madness) April 26, 1980 Royal Spa Pavilion, Bridlington, ENG (supporting Madness) April 27, 1980 St. George's Hall, Bradford, ENG (supporting Madness) April 28, 1980 Deeside Leisure Centre, Deeside, ENG (supporting Madness) April 29, 1980 Tiffany’s, Blackpool, ENG (supporting Madness) April 30, 1980 Mayfair, Sunderland, ENG (supporting Madness) May 2, 1980 Assembly Rooms, Carlisle, ENG (supporting Madness) May 3, 1980 Regal Suite, West Calder, SCOT (supporting Madness) May 4, 1980 Fusion Ballroom, Aberdeen, SCOT (supporting Madness) May 5, 1980 Magnum Centre, Irvine, SCOT (supporting Madness) May 7, 1980 Whitla Hall, Belfast, NI (supporting Madness) May 8, 1980 Olympic Ballroom, Dublin, IRE (supporting Madness) May 10, 1980 Glen Ballroom, Llanelli, WAL (supporting Madness. Tonight’s rescheduled show was originally scheduled to start the tour on April 15th) June 9, 1980 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG (supporting Madness & Desmond Dekker) June 10, 1980 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Madness & Desmond Dekker) June 11, 1980 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL (supporting Madness & Clive Langer & The Boxes) June 12, 1980 Bath Pavilion, Bath, ENG (supporting Madness & Clive Langer & The Boxes) June 13, 1980 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (supporting Madness & Clive Langer & The Boxes) June 14, 1980 New Cornish Riviera, St Austell, ENG (supporting Madness) July 8-9, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA July 12, 1980 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA September 12-13, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA September 20, 1980 Cuckoo's Nest, Costa Mesa, CA October 17, 1980 The Backdoor, Pasadena, CA October 21, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA October 31-November 1, 1980 Starwood, Hollywood, CA November 21-22, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA December 5, 1980 Flipper's Roller Boogie Palace, West Hollywood, CA 1981 December 31, 1980-January 3, 1981 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (Kathy Valentine's First Gigs with The Go-Go's) January 30-31, 1981 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Ventures) February 2, 1981 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA March 21, 1981 Perkins Palace, Los Angeles, CA The Beautify America Tour June ?, 1981 Pier 84, New York City, NY June ?, 1981 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY June 17, 1981 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA 07/23/81 Keystone, Palo Alto, CA 07/28/81 Palladium, Hollywood, CA 08/20/81 The Metro. Boston, MA 08/21/81 Tavern On The Green, New York City, NY 08/22/81 Liberty Bell Race Track, Philadelphia, PA 08/23/81 Oakville, Canada (Police Picnic, The Grove) 08/28/81 The Ritz, New York City, NY 08/29/81 The Ritz, New York City, NY 08/31/81 Emerald City, Cherry Hill, NJ 09/09/81 Agora, Houston, TX 10/01/81 MetroCentre, Rockford, IL 10/03/81 The Cinema, Santa Barbara, CA 10/04/81 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA 10/05/81 The Arlington, Santa Barbara, CA 10/08/81 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/09/81 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/10/81 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 11/18/81 The Metro, Boston, MA 11/21/81 Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA 11/25/81 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 11/26/81 Palladium, New York City, NY 11/27/81 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 11/28/81 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 11/29/81 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 12/ /81 Boston, MA 12/04/81 Palos Verdes High School, Los Angeles, CA 1982 01/03/82 Stockholm, Sweden (Isstadion) 01/04/82 Goteborg, Sweden (Scandinavium) 01/05/82 Copenhagen, Denmark (Brondyhallen) 01/07/82 Hamburg, Germany (Ernst Merckhalle) 01/09/82 Leiden, Holland (Groenoordhal) 01/10/82 Paris, France (Parc des Expositions du Bourget) 01/12/82 London, England 01/14/82 Long Island, New York 01/15/82 Boston, Massachusetts (Boston Garden) 01/16/82 Landover, Maryland (Capitol Center) 01/17/82 Landover, Maryland (Capitol Center) 01/18/82 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Spectrum) 01/19/82 Uniondale, New York (Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum) 01/20/82 Springfield, Massachusetts (Grand Arena Springfield Civic Center) 01/22/82 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 01/23/82 New Haven, Connecticut (Veterans Memorial Coliseum) 01/25/82 Williamsburg, Virginia (William and Mary Hall) 01/26/82 Greensboro, North Carolina (Greensboro Coliseum) 01/27/82 Atlanta, Georgia (Omni) 01/29/82 Cleveland, Ohio (Richfield Coliseum) 01/30/82 Detroit, Michigan (Cobo Arena) 02/01/82 Chicago, Illinois (Rosemont Horizon) 02/02/82 Minneapolis, Minnesota (Met Center) 02/04/82 Denver, Colorado (McNichols Sports Arena) 02/06/82 Tokyo, Japan (Hakano SunPlaza) "Vacation" World Tour 1982 05/05/82 Rolling Stone Club, Milan, ITY 06/13/82 Tokyo, Japan (Shibuya Koukaidou) 06/14/82 Kyoto, Japan (Kyoto Kaikan Daiichi Hall) 06/15/82 Nagoya, Japan (Nagaya Koukaidou) 06/17/82 Osaka, Japan (Festival Hall) 06/19/82 Tokyo, Japan (Nakano Sun Plaza) 06/20/82 Sydney, Australia (Capitol Hall) 06/23/82 Sydney, Australia (Capitol Hall) 06/24/82 Canberra, Australia (Royal Theater) 06/26/82 Brisbane, Australia (Festival Hall) 06/28/82 Melbourne, Australia (Festival Hall) 06/29/82 Adelaide, Australia (Thebarton Town Hall) 07/01/82 Honolulu, HI 07/02/82 Honolulu, HI 08/11/82 Fresno, CA 08/12/82 Sacramento, CA 08/14/82 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA 08/16/82 Red Rock Amphitheatre, Denver, CO 08/18/82 Calgary, AB 08/19/82 Edmonton, AB 08/21/82 Vancouver, BC 08/22/82 Seattle, WA 08/23/82 Portland, OR 08/25/82 Watsonville Fairgrounds, Santa Cruz, CA 08/27/82 Santa Barbara, CA 08/28/82 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA 08/29/82 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA 08/31/82 Tempe, AZ 09/03/82 Cleveland, OH 09/04/82 Charlevoix, MI 09/06/82 Cincinnati, OH 09/07/82 W. Lafayette, IN 09/08/82 Poplar Creek, Barrington, IL 09/10/82 Detroit, MI 09/11/82 Harrisburg, PA 09/12/82 Capitol Center, Columbia, MD 09/14/82 Norfolk, VA 09/15/82 Durham, NC 09/17/82 Charlotte, NC 09/18/82 Savannah, GA 09/19/82 Tallahassee, FL 09/21/82 St. Petersburg, FL 09/22/82 West Palm Beach, FL 09/24/82 Atlanta, GA 09/25/82 Birmingham, AL 09/26/82 Baton Rouge, LA 10/01/82 Summit, Houston, TX 10/02/82 Norman, OK 10/03/82 Kansas City, MO 10/05/82 Minneapolis, MN 10/06/82 Normal, IL 10/07/82 St. Louis, MO 10/09/82 Oxford, OH 10/10/82 Morgantown, WV 10/11/82 Philadelphia, PA 10/12/82 Dallas, TX 10/13/82 Austin, TX 10/15/82 Boston, MA 10/16/82 New Haven, CT 10/17/82 Binghamton, NY 10/19/82 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 10/21/82 Toronto, ON 10/28/82 Amsterdam, NED 11/01/82 Hamburg, GER 11/03/82 Frankfurt, GE 11/05/82 Milan, ITY 11/07/82 Lyon, FRA 11/08/82 Paris, FRA 11/11/82 Newcastle, ENG 11/13/82 Aylesbury, ENG 11/14/82 Lyceum, London, ENG 1983 Serious Bar-B-Que Tour September 2, 1983 Meadows, Austin, TX September 3, 1983 Astro World, Houston, TX September 4, 1983 Fort Worth, TX September 5, 1983 Omni, Atlanta, GA September 9, 1983 Anaheim Stadium, Anaheim, CA 1984 Prime Time Tour 06/20/84 Clarkson/Detroit, Michigan (Pine Knob Music Theater) 06/21/84 Clarkson/Detroit, Michigan (Pine Knob Music Theater) 06/24/84 Chicago, Illinois (Poplar Creek Hoffman Estates) 06/26/84 Akron, Ohio (Blossum Festival) 06/28/84 New York, New York (Radio City Music Hall) 06/29/84 Boston, Massachusetts (Concert On The Commons) 07/02/84 Holmdel, New Jersey (Garden State Art Center) 07/04/84 Chicago, Illinois (Taste of Chicago - Grant Park) 07/08/84 Columbia, Maryland (Merriweather Post Pavillion) 07/12/84 Henrietta, New York (Dome Arena - Monroe County Fairgrounds) 07/22/84 Sunrise, Florida (Sunrise Musical Theater) 07/25/84 St. Petersburg, Florida (Bay Front Center Arena) 07/28/84 Charlotte, North Carolina (Carrowinds Palladium) 08/03/84 Berkeley, California (Greek Theatre) 08/04/84 Fresno, California (Fresno State Amphitheater) 08/05/84 Modesto, California (Oakwood Amphitheater) 08/08/84 Los Angeles, California (Greek Theatre) 08/09/84 Los Angeles, California (Greek Theatre) 08/10/84 Los Angeles, California (Greek Theatre) 08/11/84 Irvine, California (Irvine Meadows) 08/13/84 San Diego, California (San Diego Amphitheater) 08/14/84 Phoenix, Arizona (Mesa Amphitheater) 08/15/84 Las Vegas, Nevada (Caesar's Palace - Outdoor Arena) 08/17/84 Denver, Colorado (Red Rocks Amphitheater) 08/18/84 Pueblo, Colorado (Colorado State Fair) September 1, 1984 Municipal Opera House, St. Louis, MO (Starfest '84) September 11, 1984 Western University, Macomb, IL September 12, 1984 Civic Center, Peoria, IL September 15, 1984 Centrum, Worcester, MA September 18, 1984 Patterson College, Wayne, NJ October 3, 1984 Austin, TX October 4, 1984 Dallas, TX October 5, 1984 Houston, TX October 6, 1984 Dallas, TX October 7, 1984 Zoo Amphitheatre, Oklahoma City, OK October 10, 1984 Municipal Auditorium, Lubbock, TX October 11, 1984 San Antonio, TX 1985 January 13, 1985 Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Rock in Rio) January 18, 1985 Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Rock in Rio) Reunion Tour 1990 03/27/90 Los Angeles, California (The Whisky) 03/28/90 Los Angeles, California (Universal Amphitheatre) 11/11/90 Williamsport, Pennsylvania (Lycoming College) 11/12/90 New York, New York (The Ritz) 11/13/90 Pleasantville, New York (Pace University) 11/15/90 Lawrenceville, New Jersey (Rider College) 11/16/90 Boston, Massachusetts (Orpheum Theater) 11/17/90 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Tower Theater) 11/18/90 Washington, D.C. (Constitution Hall) 11/20/90 Toronto, Canada (Massy Hall) 11/22/90 Detroit, Michigan (The Fox Theater) 11/23/90 Flint, Michigan (Capitol Theater) 11/24/90 Cleveland, Ohio (Music Hall) 11/26/90 Stenens Port, Wisconsin (Holiday Inn Convention Center) 11/28/90 Milwaukeee, Wisconsin (Riverside Theater) 11/29/90 Chicago, Illinois (Rivera Theatre) 11/30/90 Minneapolis, Minnesota (Orpheum Theater) 12/02/90 St. Louis, Misouri (American Theater) 12/03/90 Norman, Oklahoma (University of Oklahoma Student Union) 12/04/90 Austin, Texas (Austin Opera House) 12/05/90 Houston, Texas (The Avalon) 12/07/90 Dallas, Texas (Bronco Bowl) 12/10/90 Ventura, California 12/11/90 Los Angeles, California (Universal Amphitheatre) 12/12/90 Los Angeles, California (Universal Amphitheatre) 12/14/90 Palm Springs, California (Taquitz McCallum Theater) 12/15/90 Oakland, California (Kaiser Auditorium) Return To The Valley Of The Go-Go's "Clown Tour" Pt. 1 11/20/94 San Juan Capistrano, California (The Coach House) 11/21/94 West Hollywood, California (The Troubadour) 11/22/94 San Francisco, California (The Warfield) 11/24/94 Las Vegas, Nevada (MGM Grand Theatre) 11/25/94 Las Vegas, Nevada (MGM Grand Theatre) * 2 shows 11/26/94 Las Vegas, Nevada (MGM Grand Theatre) * 2 shows 11/27/94 Las Vegas, Nevada (MGM Grand Theatre) 11/29/94 Las Vegas, Nevada (MGM Grand Theatre) 11/30/94 Las Vegas, Nevada (MGM Grand Theatre) 12/01/94 San Francisco, California (The Wiltern Theater) 12/02/94 San Francisco, California (The Wiltern Theater) 12/07/94 New York, New York (The Academy) 12/08/94 Norwalk, Connecticut (The Globe) Acoustic Christmas Tour 12/09/94 San Francisco,California (KITS/Live 105 Acoustic Christmas) 12/12/94 San Diego,California (91X Acoustic Christmas) 12/13/94 New York, New York (Beacon Theater WDRE Acoustic Christmas) 12/14/94 New York, New York (Beacon Theater WDRE Acoustic Christmas) 12/15/94 Providence,Rhode Island (WBRU Acoustic Christmas) 12/16/94 Baltimore,Maryland (WHFS Acoustic Christmas) 12/17/94 Houston,Texas (KRBE Acoustic Christmas) 12/18/94 Dallas,Texas (The Edge Acoustic Christmas) 12/19/94 St. Louis,Missouri (WKBU Acoustic Christmas) Return To The Valley Of The Go-Go's "Clown Tour" Pt. 2 02/23/95 London, England (Empire Shepherds Bush Theatre) 02/24/95 London, England (Empire Shepherds Bush Theatre) 07/01/99 West Hollywood, California (The Viper Room) 07/03/99 Seattle, Washington (Summernights at the Pier) 07/04/99 Portland, Oregon (Portland Meadows Race Track) 07/07/99 San Francisco, California (Maritime Music Hall) 07/08/99 Los Angeles, California (Greek Theater) 07/09/99 Santa Barbara, California (Santa Barbara Bowl) 07/10/99 Las Vegas, Nevada (House of Blues) 07/11/99 San Diego, California (San Diego Open Air Theater) 07/13/99 Phoenix, Arizona (Orpheum) 07/14/99 El Paso, Texas (Civic Center Grande) 07/16/99 Dallas, Texas (Bronco Bowl) 07/17/99 Los Angeles, California (The Greek Theater) 10/04/99 New York, New York (QVC Breast Cancer Benefit Show) 10/05/99 New York, New York (The China Club) 07/07/00 Detroit, Michigan (Pine Knob) 07/08/00 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Star Lake) 07/10/00 Cincinnati, Ohio (Riverbend) 07/11/00 Chicago, Illinois (World Music Theater) 07/12/00 Milwaukee, Wisconsin (Marcus Amphitheater) 07/13/00 Cleveland, Ohio (Blossom Music Center) 07/15/00 Baltimore, Maryland (Merriweather Pavilion) 07/16/00 Holmdel, New Jersey (PNC Arts Center) 07/17/00 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Camden E-Center) 07/18/00 Atlanta, Georgia (Lakewood Amphitheater) 07/21/00 Wantaugh, New York (Jones Beach) 07/22/00 Boston, Massachusetts (Tweeter Center) 07/25/00 Dallas, Texas (Starplex) 07/26/00 Houston, Texas (Cynthia Woodlands Pavilion) 07/28/00 Denver, Colorado (Red Rocks Amphitheater) 07/30/00 Reno, Nevada (Reno Amhitheater) 07/31/00 Mountain View, California (Shoreline Amphitheater) 08/02/00 Concord, California (Chronicle Pavilion) 08/03/00 Los Angeles, California (The Greek Theater) 08/04/00 Irvine, California (Irvine Meadows) 08/06/00 San Diego, California (Chula Vista) 09/23/00 Boston, Massachusetts (Suffolk Down Mixfest) 09/24/00 San Francisco, California (Golden Gate Park Now and Zen Fest) 01/06/01 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay JVC Show) 01/12/01 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay House of Blues) 01/13/01 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay TNT Show) 03/21/01 Panama City, Florida (Spinnakers) 03/29/01 New York, New York (Radio City Music Hall Brian Wilson Tribute Show) Back Better Than Ever 05/06/01 Irvine, California (STAR98 Fan Nation Concert/Event) 05/07/01 Beverly Hills, California (Wherehouse In-Store) 05/08/01 San Francisco, California (Wherehouse In-Store) 05/13/01 Turkey (USO Show) 05/17/01 New York, New York (ESPN/WNBA In-Store) 05/18/01 Chicago, Illinois (WTMX The Mix Benefit Golf Outing Show) 05/19/01 Washington, D.C. (DC101 Chili Cook-Off) 05/20/01 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Y100 Party at Six Flags) 05/21/01 Toronto, Canada (Mix99 Fest) 05/25/01 WPLJ Summer Kick-Off on Beach 05/27/01 Tampa, Florida (Starfest) 05/28/01 Buffalo, New York (WKSE Show) 05/30/01 St. Louis, Missouri (Pageant) 05/31/01 Fayetteville, Arkansas (Walmart) 06/22/01 New York, New York (Central Park Summerstage) 07/03/01 Minneapolis, Minnesota (Taste of Minnesota) 07/04/01 Atlantic City, New Jersey (Trump Taj Mahal) 07/06/01 Mashantucket, Connecticut (Foxwoods Casino) 07/07/01 Chicago, Illinois (Taste of Chicago) 07/08/01 Danbury, Connecticut (Ives Center) 07/10/01 Providence, Rhode Island (Lupos) 07/12/01 Milwaukee, Wisconsin (WMYX Appearance/Miller Field) 07/13/01 Detroit, Michigan (Royal Oak) 07/14/01 Cleveland, Ohio (Agora Theater) 07/15/01 Washington, D.C. (9:30 Club) 07/19/01 Boston, Massachusetts (Harborlights Pavillion) 07/20/01 Brookhaven, New York (Brookhaven Amphitheater) 07/21/01 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (I.C. Light Amphitheater) 07/23/01 Myrtle Beach, South Carolina (HOB) 07/24/01 Portsmouth, Virginia (Harbor Center) 07/25/01 Atlanta, Georgia (The Tabernacle) 07/27/01 Sunrise, Florida (Sunrise Musical Theater) 07/28/01 Orlando, Florida (Hard Rock Cafe) 07/29/01 Bay St. Louis, Mississippi (Casino Magic) 07/31/01 Houston, Texas (Aerial Theater) 08/02/01 Robinsonville, Mississippi (Horseshoe Casino) 08/17/01 Phoenix, Arizona (Celebrity Theater) 08/18/01 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay) 08/19/01 San Diego, California (Viejas Casino) 08/21/01 San Francisco, California (Warfield) 08/23/01 Los Angeles, California (Greek Theater) 08/25/01 Santa Barbara, California (Santa Barbara County Bowl) 02/24/02 Anaheim, California (The Grove) 02/25/02 Santa Rosa, California (Luther Burbank Center) 02/26/02 Bakersfield, California (Fox Theater) 02/28/02 Washington, D.C. (9:30 Club) 03/01/02 Larry King Cardiac Foundation Benefit (Private) 03/02/02 Uncasville, Connecticut (Mohegan Sun) 03/03/02 Westbury, New York (Westbury Music Fair) 03/05/02 Champaign, Illinois (U. of Illinois) 03/06/02 Chicago, Illinois (Vic Theater) 09/06/02 Las Vegas, Nevada (Las Vegas Hilton) 09/07/02 Las Vegas, Nevada (Las Vegas Hilton) 09/09/02 Los Angeles, California National Toyota Dealers (Private) 12/27/02 Robinsonville, Mississippi (Grand Casino Convention Center) 12/28/02 Biloxi, Mississippi (Grand Casino Biloxi) 12/29/02 San Juan, Puerto Rico (Caribe Hilton Exhibition Center) 12/31/02 Tempe, Arizona (Fiesta Bowl Block Party) 08/08/03 Adelanto, California (Maverick Stadium) 08/09/03 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay) 08/10/03 San Diego, California (Humphrey's By The Sea) 08/12/03 Phoenix, Arizona (Celebrity Theater) 08/14/03 Saratoga, California (Mountain Winery) 08/15/03 Sacramento, California (California State Fair - The Cove) 08/16/03 Modesto, California (The State Theater) 08/17/03 Lake Tahoe, Nevada (Caesar's Tahoe) 08/19/03 Tucson, Arizona (Anselmo Valencia Amphitheater) 08/20/03 Denver, Colorado (Universal Lending Pavillion) 08/22/03 Tulsa, Ohlahoma (Riverparks Amphitheater) 08/23/03 Eureka, Missouri (Six Flags St. Louis) 08/24/03 Cinncinati, Ohio (Taste of Blue Ash) 07/20/04 Redding, California (Win River Casino) 07/21/04 Redding, California (Win River Casino) 07/23/04 Costa Mesa, California (Pacific Amphitheater) 07/24/04 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay) 07/25/04 San Diego, California (4th and B Club) 07/27/04 Livermore, California (Wente Vineyards) 07/28/04 Saratoga, California (Villa Montalvo) 08/07/04 Tokyo, Japan (Summersonic Festival) 08/08/04 Osaka, Japan (Summersonic Festival) 08/10/04 Hiroshima, Japan 08/11/04 Fukuoka, Japan 02/04/05 Bossier City, Louisiana (Isle of Capri Casino) 02/06/05 New Orleans, Louisiana (HOB) 02/09/05 Atlanta, Georgia (Earthlink Live) 02/11/05 St. Petersburg, Florida (Jannus Landing) 02/12/05 Orlando, Florida (Universal Studios) 05/27/05 Denver, Colorado (Paramount Theater) 05/28/05 Albuquerque, New Mexico (Route 66) 05/29/05 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay) 06/05/05 Temecula, California (Pechanga Casino) 06/06/05 San Diego, California (Humphrey's by the Bay) 06/14/05 Los Angeles, California (Sunset HOB) 03/24/06 Tunica, Mississippi (Sam's Town Casino) 03/25/06 New Orleans, Louisiana (HOB) 03/26/06 Austin, Texas (Stubbs) 03/30/06 Orlando, Florida (Hard Rock Cafe) 03/31/06 Clearwater, Florida (Ruth Eckerd Hall) 05/12/06 Phoenix, Arizona (Celebrity Theater) 05/13/06 Dallas, Texas (Taste of Addison Festival) 05/16/06 Washington, D.C. (9:30 Club) 05/17/06 Glen Allen, Virginia (Innsbruck Theater) 05/19/06 New York, New York (Nokia Theater Times Square) 06/23/06 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay) 06/24/06 Temecula, California (Pechanga Casino) 06/28/06 Green Bay, Wisconsin (Oneida Casino) 06/29/06 Milwaukee, Wisconsin (Summerfest) 06/30/06 Chicago, Illinois (HOB) 07/14/06 Los Angeles, California (Greek Theater) 09/16/06 Newport Beach, California (Taste of Newport) 01/26/07 Las Vegas, Nevada (Luxor Casino) 01/27/07 Las Vegas, Nevada (Luxor Casino) 05/19/07 San Diego, California (4th and B Club) 10/01/07 Anaheim, California (HOB) 10/02/07 Anaheim, California (HOB) 10/04/07 Santa Ynez, California (Chumash Casino) 10/05/07 San Francisco, California (The Independent) 10/06/07 Reno, Nevada (Silver Legacy Casino) 01/29/08 Greensburg, Pennsylvania (The Palace) 01/30/08 Chcago, Illinois (HOB) 01/31/08 St. Charles, Missouri (Ameristar Casino) 02/02/08 New Orleans, Louisiana (Louisiana Superdome) 02/04/08 Austin, Texas (Antione's) 02/05/08 Dallas, Texas (HOB) 02/07/08 St. Petersburg, Florida (Jannus Landing) 02/08/08 Miami, Florida (The Fillmore) 02/09/08 Orlando, Florida (Universal Studios) 04/05/08 Palm Springs, California (Palm Springs Convention Center) 05/10/08 Los Angeles, California (Memorial Coliseum) 09/04/08 St. Louis, Missouri (Lumiere Theater) 09/05/08 St. Louis, Missouri (Lumiere Theater) 09/06/08 St. Louis, Missouri (Lumiere Theater) 09/07/08 St. Louis, Missouri (Lumiere Theater) 04/22/09 Anaheim, California (The Grove) 04/24/09 Phoenix, Arizona (Phoenix ZooBrew) 04/25/09 Los Angeles, California (Sunset HOB) The Ladies Gone Wild Tour 05/27/11 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay) 05/29/11 Hershey, Pennsylvania (Hershey Theater) 05/31/11 Northampton, Massachusetts (Calvin Theater) 06/01/11 Morristown, New Jersey (Mayo Center) 06/03/11 New York, New York (Irving Plaza) 06/07/11 Westbury, New York (Westbury Theater) 06/09/11 Boston, Massachusetts (Bank of America Pavilion) 06/10/11 Vienna, Virginia (Wolf Trap) 06/11/11 Orlando, Florida (Universal Studios) 06/14/11 Apple Valley, Minnesota (Minnesota Zoo Amphitheater) 06/16/11 Clarkson, Michigan (DTE Energy Music Theater) 06/17/11 Highland Park, Illinois (Ravinia Festival) 06/18/11 Kettering, Ohio (Fraze Pavilion) 08/05/11 St. Petersburg, Florida (Tropicana Field) 08/07/11 Ft. Lauderdale, Florida (Seminole Hard Rock) 08/09/11 Atlanta, Georgia (Chastain Park) 08/13/11 Portland, Oregon (Oregon Zoo Amphitheater) 08/14/11 Seattle, Washington (Woodland Park Zoo) 08/16/11 San Francisco, California (The Fillmore) 08/17/11 Los Angeles, California (The Greek Theater) 08/19/11 Cota de Coza, California (Clubhouse Tennis Court) 08/20/11 Temecula, California (Pechanga Theater)